Love coach
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: After losing a contest against Drew, May finds herself helping Brianna out to win Drew's heart. After a first failed attempt, Drew-who's not that stupid- found out about the whole thing, but decided to keep it for himself. Feeling slightly annoyed, Drew decides to take advantage of all her plans to make May fall for him instead! How will it turned out?
1. How it all started

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?"

A hysterical scream broke the peaceful town of Vendanturf.

"Dawn! You're too loud!" May shouts back

"Excuse me" May shivered as she felt a finger tapped her shoulder.

"Y-yes?" she turned around and faced a troubled Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, but if you could please turn down the volume. You're troubling the others around you" the nurse scolded in her own gentle way.

"Yes, I'm sorry" May stood and bowed apologizing. As Nurse Joy left, May turned back to the PC's "telephone booth" with eyes that already said a thousand words angrily.

The bluenette she was talking to, sweatdropped. "Geez, sorry. But could you repeat all that?"

May sighed. "As I was saying..."

_'I was in my dressing room after the ceremony which gives Drew his Vendanturf's ribbon. I was supposed to treat that narcissist rose giving guy a meal for dinner, so I was picking out some dresses from my wardrobe...'_

"Oooh!" The bluenette coordinator teased, "Someone's going on a date~"

"No! That's not it!" May blushed hard, "I lost the bet, so I had to bear the consequences. That's all! End of story! Nothing else!"

Dawn whistled, "And mind if I asked what's that on your hair?"

May reached for the rose attached on her hair above her ears. "This? Drew gave it to me. Since I won't go back to hotel any sooner, I thought I would just wear it until after the dinner"

"Aww, how sweet~ You're gonna wear something he gave you for your first date" Dawn told her in a dreamy tone.

May blushed and covered her face with her hands. Obviously embarassed. "Urgh, stop... I said, it's not it..."

Dawn laughs, "Okay, moving on..."

_'Yeah, so, as I opened my wardrobe, I found a letter. I opened it and...'_

"A fan letter or a love letter?" Dawn cuts her flashback. "Or was it a challenge letter?" Dawn sighed as she remembered all those challenge letters, along with some letters from haters which usually fills her room after the contest.

"No!" She paused, "You receive hate letters?"

"Most of the times. It's usually from girls saying I wear too much make up and thinks that I won because I look pretty. Sure, I may be pretty, but I never wore too much make-up!" Dawn protests and slammed her hands on the table.

May could almost hear the nurse Joy from the other side shushing her.

May awkwardly laughs. "They're just jealous"

"Probably. Wait, you've never received those nasty letters!?"

"Of course I have! Though most of them are from Drew's fan girls that thought I'm dating him or something like that"

"Figures..." Dawn replied as she could imagine that happen, "Ooh! Maybe that letter's a secret admirer letter from Drew!" Dawn narrowed her eyes teasing.

May blushed but groaned, "No! It was from a girl! I met her soon after! Now are you gonna let me continue or what?"

"Okay, chill..." Dawn throws her hands up surrending.

_'Yes, as I was saying... It's from a girl... One of my friends actually. She sends me the letter in hope of cheering me up. I told you there was no name right? Yeah, after I left with the dress I picked. I ran straight to PC. Beautifly needs some rest. After all, she had just fought a fierce battle with that guy's Masquerain. That's when I bumped into her.'_

"who?"

"Brianna. I've told you about her right?" May replied.

"Brianna... Brianna... Who?" Dawn asked.

May facepalmed, "Brianna! Y'know... That new pokevision idol!"

"Ahh... The girl with that Surskit and Vibrava..." Dawn remembered. Brianna has been a bit popular since she stops participating in contests and did some pokevision videos.

"I don't like her videos" Dawn says bluntly.

May sweatdrops at her reply, "It's not that bad... She has many fans lately"

"Not as many as yours... Although yours STILL is not as many as Drew's" Dawn said and literally stabbed May's heart. May doesn't like losing to Drew.

"A-anyway..." She started.

_'I met her as she was surrounded by her fans. She quickly took notice of me and called out my name. And that's when troubles came. Her fans stopped looking at her and chased both me and her around the town for a while, that is, until Drew grabbed my hand and took the both of us to a small alley which they missed. He scolds us, Brianna blushed, he lents us-"_

"She whaaaaaat!? Wait, May, are you okay with that!?" Dawn screamed and received another scolding from the Nurse Joy at her place.

May tilts her head, "Okay with what?"

Dawn bangs her head to the table and groaned, "never mind. Please continue..."

_'okaaay, so he lents us his dittos and told them to disguise themselves as us so they chased them instead of us. Then he quickly left. Then Brianna passes out, then I had to carry her all by myself. Ugh, that guy... Acting so cool and leave me with all the troubles. Anyway, as soon as she woke up, she told me if I had received her letter. That's when I realized it was from her. We chatted for a while and... Uhh...' _

"And what?" Dawn asked curiously.

May sighed, "She asked me if I could make Drew fall for her"

A quick 20 seconds of silence passed...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?"

May covered her ears. "Dawn, can you PLEASE stop screaming?"

"Sorry, I'm just surprised that she has the courage to ask such things to someone" Dawn replied. "Of course, you didn't agree to that" she says as she twirls the strands of her hair with her finger.

May gulped, "uhh... Yeah... About that..."

Dawn funally caught on. "You... You couldn't have..."

"I can't help it! I can't say no to such face! It will make me feel horrible!" May whined and bangs her face to the table. She recalls how Brianna asked her. She had a pleading look on her face that seemed like she would cry if May said no. As a matter of fact, either way, May couldn't say no if she would beg her like that.

"You're impossible..." Dawn slapped her forehead. "Wow, I guess famous coordinators can be weak when they were pressured like that"

"Ugh, and that's exactly why I called you" She said.

"What? What is that 'that's'?" Dawn asked.

"I need your help. I've never experienced such things like love or romance"

"That literally meant the same thing"

"Okay, anyway, just give me some ideas! Brianna is gonna be upset if I don't do anything soon..." May pleaded. Her eyes were glowing with hope and despair.

Dawn gulped. She finally know what May meant by; 'such face she couldn't say no to'. "O-okay, but first... I've only met Drew twice before. And lost to him twice as well. I don't know much about him!"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know!" May quickly replied without a second thought. As May continued on and on about him referring him as a guy who loves roses, and such. Dawn was pretty worried.

Everytime May called her. It's mostly about her loss or sometimes almost-lost-victory against Drew. or if she has posted her latest pokevision. From the talks, she may sound like she hates him, but Dawn knew she respects him and noticed the little 'ray of hope' that May actually likes him more than friends or rivals. That's when she wants to play cupid on these two. But... With Brianna asking such tasks... It might be impossible to open up May's heart for him making Dawn sighed and went depressed for a moment.

"Dawn, are you listening?"

"Yes, keep going..." Dawn says. Although, she was hanging her head completely depressed thinking that all her efforts might go to waste.

May kept going until, "So? What do you think?"

Dawn finally snapped, "Huh? What? Oh yeah, yeah. That's a great idea!" was the words that escaped her mouth but in reality... She wasn't listening at all

May looked thrilled and she grins fron ear to ear. "Oh, I knew asking you would be the right thing! Thank you Dawn. I'll call you later after dinner" with that, she hung up.

May hummed happily with a grin on her face. She reaches out for her pokegear and went to her 'notes'.

How to make Drew fall for Brianna

1. Make Brianna replace me for tonight's dinner plans


	2. A wrong pairing for dinner date

Me:** Get moving!**

**Jasmine (OC): NOO! Why do I have to appear first!? Why not Katie(OC) or Rick(OC)?**

**Me: Because... I'm still having troubles figuring out my old password so I can't write the story with Katie, and I haven't made up my mind about Rick's pokemon.**

**Jasmine: I don't care! I don't want to!**

**May: Um, hi! Who is this?**

**Me: My OC... Oh yeah, can I borrow your beautifly, May? **

**May: O-okay...**

**Drew: Done yet? Tougara-lyn doesn't own Pokemon... Unless if you're talking about her pokemon games in her DS**

* * *

><p>Brianna sighed to herself. She was currently in front of a newly opened fancy hotel in the middle of Mauville city.<p>

'Is this really okay?' she thought to herself as she paced back and forth uncomfortably.

_1 hour ago..._

_"Brianna!" May shouts._

_Brianna turned to her, "Oh, May! Uhh... I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked such ridiculous favor from you! Please forget about it!" Brianna bowed down apologizing. _

_She really feel bad that she asked such embarrassing thing. She knew she has to win Drew by herself, but she just can't help it. She realized that even if she did win against May via contest and confess to Drew, he will definitely reject her without a second thought. That's why she wants May's help._

_"Huh? Really? But I've thought of a great plan already..." May replied. She crossed her arms and pretend to be annoyed. _

_But Brianna really bought it and changed her mind quickly in order for May not to feel bad, "O-on second thought... It would be... Nice..." As each words escape her mouth, Brianna felt her face heating up, poking both her index fingers repeatedly._

_The brunette giggled, "Okay then, meet me tonight at that new hotel in Mauville City. I've arranged a dinner date for you, so don't be late!" May waved as she takes her leave. She stopped for a while and turned back to her, "Oh, and don't forget. It's your dinner date, and it's some fancy restaurant on top of the hotel with some night time view, so you better wear some dresses that would fit, okay?"_

* * *

><p>And there she is. Standing in front of the hotel in an blue strapless dress. A red rose pinned on her left side of the dress. May gave her the rose saying it was from Drew so she wore it. Deep down, Brianna knew that was the rose Drew gave to May earlier after the contest.<p>

"Briana!" a single shout snapped Brianna out of her train of flashbacks. The girl turned to see May in a dark red dress with a black sash on it's waist.

"Oh, May!" Brianna called.

"Sorry to make you wait... I bought some donuts on the way..." May said showing 3 bags filled with donuts.

"N-no... I just got here..." Brianna told her sweatdropping, "But May, I thought you're gonna join us for tonight... Are you sure you can actually finish all that?" she asked as the two went inside the hotel.

"No!" May shook her head, "I'm gonna excuse myself after I drop you at his table... I'll just leave my credit card to you and be on my way. So it's just gonna be you and Drew"

"What!? No! I'm not prepared for this! I-"

"You'll do fine... I promise... Probably..." She said as she shove her to the Lift.

"May... I've asked you before right?" Brianna said breaking the silence in the lonely lift ride.

"About what?"

"Y'know... Do you like Mr. Drew?"

May blushed a bit, "Um... Yeah... I mean, no! I mean..." May coughed, "You've asked me before and... I..." May gulped. What is she going to say? "I... I respect Drew as a rival... Nothing more... Maybe less..."

Brianna blinked then laugh, "Nothing more maybe less?"

"It's the truth!" May said blushing even further. She really doesn't get it. Why does everyone keep asking her if she likes him. Sure, she hangs a lot with him since they were both coordinators that can actually considered as top coordinators, but that's it. Nothing more... Right...?

The lift stopped at the highest level. The door opens and the two were amazed. Brianna was really love struck with the view. On the corner of the floor was Drew wearing tux and with the view behind him, they made quite a beautiful picture.

On the other hand... May... Was excited about the food. Glancing left and right, people are dining with some high classed dishes which already made May drool.

"Wow..." the two said at the exact same time with glittering eyes, "Check out the food/Mr. Drew!" the two gave each other weird glances, "Food/Drew?"

"Well, sure, the food looks appetizing..." Brianna said as a waitress carrying some spaghetti passes her. Brianna could feel her stomach growling making her blush.

May laughed, "Okay. Let's get going then" she said and dragged Brianna by hand to Drew's table.

"Drew!" May called as Brianna stood behind her.

"Wow... You look great, May" the green haired top coordinator said.

"Huh?" May could feel her face burning. While Brianna felt a bit shocked.

"As if I'd say that, as they say; the dress is prettier than the person" He continued in his cocky attitude.

Now, May is still burning... In anger... "Excuse me, but I don't think I've heard anyone said that, you-"

"thanks for attracting a lot of attention, May" he quickly said.

"May..." Brianna poked her shoulder. May turned around and realized that everyone is looking at her. After an awkward laugh and apology from May, they turned back to their business.

"Huh? Who do we have here?" Drew asked finally noticed a shadow behind May. Brianna blushed scarlet red as she realize he notices her presence.

"Right... Don't tell me you forgot?" May slides away and Brianna popped up behind her. "It's Brianna!"

"Brianna..." Drew repeats, "Brianna... Brianna..." May's fist trembled as she really wants to hit this guy. That was so disrespectful! How could he forgot about her?

"Oh! Brianna... Your PR videos were amazing..." Drew said as he finally remembered who she is.

Brianna blushed, "Y-yes! Thank you very much!" she bowed trying to hide her face.

"Oh! Look at the time!" May exclaimed pretending to look at her watch, "Sorry... I can't stay..." she said as her hand reached for her credit card and gave it to Brianna, "You two just knock yourself out, okay? Bye~" Before she went to the elevator, she gave Brianna a quick wink whispering 'good luck!'

"What? No! May!" But she was too late... May pretends she didn't hear her and leave. Brianna stood like a rock.

"Brianna?"

"Y-yes?" Brianna replied and moved like a robot.

"Well, have a seat...?" he asked as he took out her chair.

"Y-yes! Mr. Dr-" Brianna accidentally bit her tongue. She just hopes it won't be an awkward night.

With May...

May snickered to herself in the lift when it stopped on the ground floor. A boy stood in front of the elevator. A certain brunet boy she knew...

There was a quick silence between the two as the boy entered and the two thought hard to recall each other. And they finally remembered.

"May/Tyson!?" they said in unison as their finger points at each of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Brianna... Brianna...!" Brianna snaps as she realized Drew calling her name. 'Mr. Drew calls my name! Eeeek!' she innerly squealed. 'Having a dinner date with the infamous Mr. Drew... On a restaurant on top of a hotel! This so romantic...' She felt like she's in heaven. At the same time, her face heated up.

Drew's face came closer making her face redder and redder. He puts his hand on her head, "Wow... You're hot..."

Now... What Drew meant by; 'hot' is... Hot as in, burning up...

Although... In Brianna's mind... His 'hot' meant... Hot as in... Y'know... Sexy?

"I'll go get something cold" he said and stood up and made his way to the buffet corner leaving Brianna who is almost at her limit.

As he was on his way, he could hear a very VERY familiar laugh. Curiously, he followed the source and found May sitting on a table with a random brunet boy (Tyson).

Suddenly, he felt quite annoyed, 'The hell... If it's just a date she could've said so... Not to mention, in the same building...' he thought. Then it finally got into him, as he left with a scoff, 'Whoever she dates or having dinner with doesn't concern me'. Then he stopped, 'Although... If that's the case then why would she bring Brianna with her?' but he shrugged it off anyway.

May was giggling happily as Hoenn's evergrande champion, Tyson, was telling her about the last ever grande conference.

"Wow... I can't believe it actually has been 5 years since Ash went to Sinnoh" May said.

"Yeah! How's he doing?" Tyson replied.

"Oh, I don't know... I lost contact to him ever since I went there... Dawn says he's going to Unova though..." May told him. "Misty also says he comes back to Kanto every year. Although, she's usually busy with her gym that she hardly has any time to visit"

"I see... At least he's doing great! Without him around, it's just me and Morrison racing for the champion title" he said.

"It was a surprise though... I didn't expect to see you here" May said recalling how they shout at the elevator.

"Mauville's my home! And they say the hotel ordered a special chef specially for today's grand opening. Of course I'll go. If there's anything, I would be the surprised on to see you here out of all places"

"Tell me about it!" May took a spoonful of bread pudding, "The food's great!"

"You can say that again. Have you tried that new ice cream shack in Slateport?"

"Ooh! I've heard! They say it's pretty good!"

"Yeah! The place was a bit shabby, but their ice cream was awesome! They hand out free ice cream on their first day!"

"Really!? Aw, I knew I should've gone there when it opened..."

And so, the two went on and on about restaurants and food... Just as food lovers like them would do...

"Ah, I should get going..." Tyson suddenly said.

"Already!? But we still haven't started on Mosdeep's yet!"

"Mosdeep has the best moon cake! Their new creation, sun cake was pretty good too! I'll give you that. Sorry, see ya, May! Let's eat out some time again!" he says as soon as he paid for the food which costs quite a lot seeing that 2 glutton ate.

May waved back at him and stood up as soon as he left. "Well, I should get going too... I wonder what happened to those two~" May snickered. "Maybe they've kissed? Nah, that's going too fast~" she said to herself and peaked on them.

At that time, Brianna was at her limit and passed out. Drew caught her just in time though.

"Hey... Brianna!" he shook her body lightly.

May felt her body freezed up. She felt really weird. She should've been happy that Drew showed that he cares about Brianna, but...

With a single step, May turned and ran to the lift as fast as she could that Drew didn't notice her. She clicked on the G button. As soon as the lift went down, May slowly moved to the corner and slumped down to a kneeling position.

What? What was she doing? Why did she do that? What is this...?

May could feel her chest tightening as she recalled the scene. Brianna fell, Drew caught her with a worried look on his face... A worried...

May was more than relieved that no one except her was on board the lift. She pulls herself together as soon as the lift opens and she got out running out of the hotel into the woods around route 117 (the route that connects Mauville and Vendanturf).

"What... Am I doing...?" she asks herself. But oh well, at least the she's okay. Wait, she was okay in the first place! What's gotten into her?

"AAAAAAARGHHHHH!" She shouts and lied down on the grass recalling why she ran. Why did she ran? She should've felt relieved everything's going great with them... Then why did she...

"AAAAAAAAHHHH/KYAAAAAAAA!" May blinks. That 'kya' wasn't hers... She looks up. A green figure falls down... It looks like... A HUMAN!?

Before she could react, someone, or something swooped down like the wind and the green figure looks like it landed.

May was silenced. "Aaargh! Today was weird enough! Be it! Just make it a weird day for today! I don't care anymore!" she shouts and went to the spot she thinks it lands.

"Urgh! What was that!? Does she plan to kill me!?" A green haired girl was spotted by May. A flying type pokemon was beside her, it soon changes into a brunette girl making May stunned. She takes out her pokedex and aimed it at her.

"Latias, the legendary flying type pokemon, it-" the pokedex went and on. The loud noise made the girl and Latias notice her presence.

May was shocked to the fact that she wasn't able to say a thing, "The legendary flying type pokemon... LATIAS!?" May screamed

* * *

><p><strong>Jasmine: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?<strong>

**Me: Since you didn't want to move, I made Beautifly use gust on you blowing you away.**

**May: A moon cake and a sun cake!?**

**Me: Yeah, since Tate and Liz has Solrock and Lunatone... I thought I could just make a sun cake...**

**Drew: the last part was totally forced.**

**Me: I can't help it! It was my bedtime! And I have to finish it today or else my friend will kill me tomorrow! I'll just edit it and save it as it is today... That's it from me, good bye and good night!**


	3. Fan girls on the loose

**Me: I got it! *squeals like a fan girl***

**May: What? What? What did you get?**

**Me: pokemon alpha sapphire!**

**May: owww... That's it?**

**Me: Don't give me that! I waited for 40 minutes just to buy it! **

**Drew: does that have anything to do with us?**

**Me: Not you, but May! You look... Hopelessly weird... In this game... No offense...**

**May: That's not my fault! **

**Me: Don't worry, Brendan looks worse**

**Brendan: Hey! **

**Me: Anyway, I do not own pokemon~ Except this COPY of game~**

* * *

><p>"Okay, thanks, Daisy" May turned off the phone booth.<p>

She sighed, 'Misty's out to Kalos, Dawn seemed busy with the press... Where are my besties when I need them?' She stood up and walked towards the phone booth next to her.

"Jasmine, are you done?" she asked to a green haired girl who had an annoyed look on her face.

"No, sorry. This might take a while" the green'ette' she called jasmine replied as sweetly as possible and turned back to the screen with her emerald eyes glaring.

"Yeah, sure" May walked away leaving her and made her way outside the PC and found an ice cream stand and ordered a triple chocolate-scoop ice cream with some chocolate chips on top. She sat down on a bench licking her ice cream as she recalls what happened last night.

She ran away, stopped in a middle of a small forrest, met Jasmine who was crashlanding from the sky and somehow saved by a legendary pokemon-the Latias ran off as soon as May screams for her name. May didn't really get it, but the green haired girl looked pretty annoyed when it ran off and somehow forced May to get her to the PC so she can contact someone. May sighed. What's with green hairs always bugging her?

May was still confused as to what really happened last night. After Brianna collapsed in Drew's arms, her chest felt like it tightened up all of the sudden. She doesn't really remembered the reason she ran away either, she just felt like it. She came up with 3 possibilities...

A) She was worried of Brianna that it hurts from worrying

B) She was so happy for her that she overjoyed

C) She still has feelings for Dr-

May froze at the last possibility she thought of. Still has feelings for an arrogant veggie haired jerk? She doesn't even recall ever had feelings besides rivalry towards him... Right?

May shook her head furiously trying to brush off the heat that starts warming her face. While she's at it, the 'arrogant veggie haired jerk' who was occupying her mind approaches her.

"May I?" he asked. May could feel her heart literally stopped at a word that sounds like her name.

Turning towards him, she managed to stay calm and just stared at his green eyes as she continuously licks her ice cream. He sat down next to her as an awkward silence passed.

"Uh, you were saying?" she asked.

Drew tilts his head obviously questions her question, "Huh?"

"You said; May, I...?" she repeats his first sentence when he came but in a different intonation.

"I didn't say; 'May, I-', I said; 'may I?' as in; May I sit down"

It took a while for May to actually understand what he meant, when she does, she just nodded while still feeling slightly confused.

"You don't get it, do you?" his usual smirk came and pissed May off.

"Of course I do!" she shouted.

Another awkward silence...

"Uh, so..." Drew started. He wanted to ask her why she purposely made Brianna accompany him while she's on a date with some brunet guy he doesn't recognize-that is, in his point of view.

May, on the other hand, wanted to ask him how his date with Brianna goes, but since he was starting a conversation, she decided to hold it in.

Awkward silence passed once more...

"You were saying?" she asked as she felt an extreme tension between them.

"Right" he reached for his pocket and pulled out a credit card, "here's your credit card. Brianna sort of passed out yesterday, I think she had a fever, so here it is"

"Oh, okay..." she took her credit card, "So, that's it?"

"Yeah"

...

Tension was rising. Yesterday, her chest felt weird when she saw him worrying for Brianna. Now, she felt her heart beating so fast due to all the tension. Spacing out, May didn't realize her ice cream slowly drips to her finger.

"Eeek!" May finally noticed when more cold chocolate water made her red shirt sticky. Drew was amused and laughed as May stood up panicking. She jumped up and down as if it would made it any better-which it didn't, obviously-

"Stop laughing!" May shouted while eating her ice cream as quick as she can, hoping her speed is enough to stop it from ruining her favorite shirt any further.

"Just" Drew slipped words while still laughing, "Just throw the ice cream away and use a handkerchief"

May froze upon hearing an idea that is too obvious. She turned away grunting as she ran as fast as she could to find a trash bin. Drew could obviously see her ears turning red as she stomped away.

"I can't believe this..." May murmured as she soaked her hands with water from a small water fountain. May walked away from the fountain walking aimlessly when a faint shriek suddenly came to her ears. Following it, she saw a couple of girls her age-maybe older-covering a part of a tree in the small forrest across the day care where she met Jasmine.

"I will only say this once; stay away from our Drew, traitor" one of the girls, a girl with blonde hair said.

May couldn't quite see or hear clearly from her distance what's happening, so she brushed it off and was about to pretend she never saw that. That is, until the girl took out a pokeball and threw it at the tree-or so, that's how May saw it. A Masquerain came out of the pokeball and sprayed water on the tree-again, or so that's how she saw it.

May rose an eyebrow, 'why the heck are they angry at a tree and water it? Some kind of ritual that they believed could make the tree grow?'. Her brain suddenly imagined the tree getting bigger after they did that. 'Wait, or maybe they're cursing the tree..?' her imagination went too far as she pictures the tree getting bigger with the branches waving around as if they were hands and had red 'eyes' and a mouth that's laughing maniacally.

Interested, she took a closer look and hid in a bush with caution, with hope she could see the tree doing exactly what she had in mind. Her eyes are sparkling as she waits while the girls sprayed water, grass, and small rocks with their pokemon to the tree which May still thinks could nourish the tree (which actually could, but that's not the case here).

Her eyes widen as she saw a pair of hands waving from the spot where they did all those stuff. 'it actually works!' May thought as she thinks the hands were a part of the tree. The owner of the hands screamed in pain. May FINALLY thought something was off.

"Still haven't had enough? Budew, razor leaf!" the blondie shouts as her Budew threw some boomerang-shaped-leaves.

"Burn them to crisp, Blaziken!" May's Blaziken roared and used flamethower on the razor leaves burning them... and a nearby tree while he's at it.

"uh-oh" May moved her hand to her mouth as Blaziken's flames starts to burn the tree.

"Wartortle, water gun!" May threw her Wartortle pokeball and the turtle put out the flames.

"Now what were you doing?" May asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh, what do we have here?" the blonde haired asked, "May maple. Just the perfect person I want to see. You started this whole matchmaking"

"Matchmaking?" May tilted her head obviously confused.

The blonde haired ignored her and kept talking, "This is why I hate girls who became coordinators just to get close to Drew"

May rose an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you're ranting about"

"Oh please, you like Drew don't you?"

"Wha-" May's 2 pokemons gulped backing away. Ever since the incident in the last grand festival, May's temper on the line; "You like Drew" got worse.

Meanwhile, a certain 'rose narcisst' was strolling with his loyal rose pokemon, Roserade, near the forrest where May was burning mad. Imagine his surprise when he saw May shouting atu a group which he recognizes as his fans. He and Roserade decided to stay and watch.

" I do NOT like Drew! I never do! Just because you guys can't go to the finals like we did, don't go assuming I like him!" she shouts.

Roserade was stunned when she heard that. She turned to her master who was feeling slightly annoyed when he heard that. "Well I don't like you too either" he muttered.

After May said that, the whole army of fan girls and pokemon charged at her and May dealt with it smoothly with only her Blaziken and Wartortle. Drew did helped out a little using Roserade without her to notice. Roserade gave him a look he understood quite well without her asking.

"What? 1 against that many is not fair. Don't get me wrong" was his reply which earn him another look with Roserade crossing her... Rose hands.

Smoothly was what May would say actually, but it took her 15 minutes and drained all their energy. May soon collapsed panting heavily with her pokemons doing the same thing. She gave them thumbs up and returned them to their pokeballs.

"May, you okay?" the victim, who did nothing but watched in awe as May battled against the army of fans, asked looking worried. May was surprised to know the brunette that was being bullied was Brianna.

"Brianna!? Why were they being so mean to you?!" May asked half shouting, "they even called you a traitor and all..."

"Yes, well, it's my fault in the first place" Brianna replied looking down to the ground, "you see..."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"So because of the dinner date I arranged yesterday, they were calling you a traitor?" May asked a bit surprised. Brianna nodded.

"So that's what yesterday was all about..." Drew muttered making Roserade chuckle in amusement, "I didn't ask her to fan service..."

"Well, what do you plan to do now? If you still plan to chase after Drew, they might come after you" May asked worried while feeling bad that she arranged the whole plan last night.

"I still want to continue..." Brianna replied, her face was all red, "And then, I want to battle you" Brianna smiled challenging her, "That way, I can finally confess to mr drew"

May smiled back and extend her hand, "challenge accepted"

"And they're doing this whole thing without giving me considerations..." Drew muttered watching them. Roserade rolled her eyes as her master keeps muttering words after another, "Girls can be bossy"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Jasmine~" May called as she entered the PC, walking hand in hand with Brianna.

"May, there you are" Jasmine ran approaching her, "Do you know where petalburg is?"

May blinked at her sudden question and Brianna felt awkward, "Yeah, that's my hometown. Why?"

"I hate to ask you for another favor, but..." she gave her an apologetic look and clasped her hands together, "please take me there"

"Uh, sure, but why?"

"I have to meet this Britney person"

"It's Birney..." a voice coming from Jasmine's pocket said.

"Britney, Birney, whatever" Jasmine rolled her eyes at her pocket.

"Oh yeah, I think there is a pokemon contest in Petalburg..." Brianna finally said something.

"Contest?" Jasmine tilts her head, "I think you said something about that..." she asked as her hand reached her pocket.

"A pokemon contest. I gave you 3 pokemon just now right? You can use them for it. I think you'll like contests, Jas" the voice replied.

"No, I'm leaving ASAP, to either that... Kalos or Almia" Jasmine picked up the source of the voice which is a dex nav.

"A dex nav!" May snatched the dex nav from her and took a closer look, "Wow it's the real thing! And it's talking!"

"I'll take that, thank you" Jasmine grabbed her dex nav back from May.

"Oh yeah, Brianna, why don't you come? I'll go get Drew" with that, May left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"I do NOT like Drew!"_

Drew felt annoyed as her voice is stuck in his mind like a recording.

_"I never do!"_

"Rose?" Roserade's cry managed to bring her master back.

"What is it, Roserade?" drew asked. The Rose pokemon pointed towards a figure running to their direction.

"Hey! Drew!" it was May... Running while waving her hands up in the air.

"What do you want?" Drew asked in a slightly cold tone, but May didn't bother notice.

"Wanna come to Petalburg?" she asked directly and got a weird look from him. But Drew caught up with her cupid plan.

"Is Brianna coming?"

May nodded feeling weird, "Y-yeah, and there's one other girl... Wanna come?"

'Another fan? You've gotta be kidding me May' Oh, how Drew wanted to said that out loud. Roserade looked at his master and May worriedly... She's worried her master might snap on her. 'You're so gonna regret this, May' Drew thought.

"Yeah, sure, why not? There's a contest in petalburg anyway" he replied shrugging. The brunette was delighted that he didn't refuse, she was almost positive that he would refuse.

"Okay, we're leaving today at 3 PM, meet us in the PC" May said and skipped away happily while Roserade gave Drew a look similiar to this morning's.

"It wouldn't hurt, right?" Drew replied trying to assure Roserade, "I'm just gonna make her regret ever messing with my head"

Roserade gave him another look he didn't notice, 'doesn't that mean you like her?'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finish!<strong>

**May: you've finished the game!?**

**Me: NO! Wait, yes...**

**May: I don't get it**

**Jasmine: She probably meant she finished the 3rd chapter after rushing in the last parts and finished the game**

**Me: Bingo! Thank you, jas~**

**Brianna: Who was Jasmine talking to anyway?**

**Me: She's not that important in this story, no need to bother asking...**


	4. We have to camp?

**Me: I'M BACK! Home sweet fanfiction!**

**May: Welcome.. Back...?**

**Me: Okay, I wasn't quite prepared, so this one is really short, and most likely worse than the last... Sorry! I do not own anything except Jasmine!**

* * *

><p>"Good job getting us lost, May!"<p>

"Me? You were the one who lost the map, grasshead!"

"And you wander around aimlessly and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

Briana could do nothing more than standing dumbfounded as the two continued bickering. The group is standing in the middle of a forrest on their way to rustboro city, and as you have guessed, they are lost.

"June" the two started throwing each other insults.

"Grasshead"

"Airhead"

"Rose freak"

"Lovebirds" Jasmine muttered looking away with a bored look. She then noticed the two looked at her with a look filled with disgust, yet a tiny dust of blush were in their cheeks, while Brianna seemed shocked.

"Wh-what?" the green-haired girl asked uncomfortably.

"Jasmine" May started glaring intensely in a dead-serious tone, "We are NOT a couple"

As Jasmine rolls her eyes, she noticed Drew slightly raising an eyebrow almost forming a frown, "Yeah? He doesn't seem to agree with you, May" As soon as those words escape her mouth, Drew's facial expressions reverted back to the disgusted look confusing May.

"U-um, it's getting dark" Brianna suddenly said, she doesn't like the atmosphere, "Shouldn't we hurry?"

"If this grasshead would let me lead-"

"Excuse me, I believe your leadership got us lost in the first place" The two started glaring at each other making Brianna slightly uncomfortable. Jasmine shook her head sadly and walked in front of them, touching every tree she passes.

"Come on, if we hurry, we'll make it before the sun sets, so if you please postpone your lovers argument"

"We're not-" The two started at the same time, then paused and glared at each other once more.

Jasmine sighed miserably and took Brianna's hand "Hurry up, or we'll leave you" the green-haired girl spoke in a rather harsh tone before walking away. "If you lose sight of us, you might as well snuggle each other through the cold night"

Upon hearing those words, May, Drew, even Brianna immediately blushed in deep scarlet red. "Wha-we're not-Where the heck did you even get those ideas!?" May's flustered words were completely ignored. While being dragged, Brianna stared at Jasmine's annoyed face with a rather concerned and sad look.

At that very moment, Brianna, May, and Drew had the exact same thought, 'Why is she treating them like they're a couple?'

A few minutes later, the sky turned rather dark as the sun slowly went out of sight and the group still hasn't found their way out of the thick forest and as each step were taken, Jasmine can feel herself getting more agitated. Her grip on Brianna's wrist tighten so much to the point where Brianna had to hold herself from wincing in pain that she didn't really paid much attention on the road. May and Drew were right behind them.

Brianna soon found her head meeting a rather low hard branch that was hanging on a tree that made her stop and made May bumped into her. Fortunately, she fell straight to Drew's arms. May looked up to his emerald eyes as he does to hers before Jasmine cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Get a room, you two" Jasmine said in a tone that has a slightly teasing accent on it while still looking rather annoyed. Brianna had a complicated look all over her face.

Unlike Drew who immediately understood and blushed, it took May a couple of seconds before doing the same. She quickly pulled herself away from him flushing in deep red.

"Sorry" May stuttered.

"I'm leaving you" Jasmine said and walked away casually.

"Ah, wait!" Brianna followed behind before having her foot tripping over some small rocks and fell.

"Brianna!" May knelt down to the girl's level and saw a little trace of blood started dripping from a small wound on Brianna's leg, "Can you walk?"

"O-of course I can, I can't really bring you down-whoa!" But as she tries to stand up, her foot couldn't support her.

"You really can't" May shook her head.

"Seems like we have no choice but to camp" Jasmine grumbled sadly. Her sentence surprised both Drew and Brianna.

"Camp? Here? In the wild?" As each words came out of Drew's mouth, his face paled, "Are you serious?"

"What? Don't tell me you've never been camping in a forest" May frowned.

"Don't make it sound like it's normal" Drew mutter the reply.

"D-do we have to?" Brianna stammered in fear.

May put a finger to her chin and thought hard, a mischievous grin started to spread in her face as she thought of a matchmaking plan and said gleefully, "Not really, no. We can always have Drew give you a piggyback ride"

"What? May!" Brianna blushed at the thought of being carried by her beloved "mr drew" to the point she felt like fainting.

Drew groaned and ruffled his hair in annoyance, "fine, but we are not camping"

May blinked in surprise, "wow, he actually said yes"

Drew knelt down with his back facing the short haired girl, "come on" he said. But Brianna froze immediately. May elbowed her teasingly and gave her a peace sign with her fingers.

"Hurry up, are you riding or not?" Drew's tone was raised due to irritation and made May slap the back of his head.

"What was that for!?" Drew shouted at the brunette who glared in reply.

"Do me a favor and act like a gentleman please? She IS your fan" May whispered rather sharply.

Drew exhaled a desperate sigh and said, "come on, Brianna. Let's go. Don't worry, just hang on to me" and boy, was that enough to make Brianna feel jelly, she could almost feel butterflies erupting from her stomach just by his soothing voice. She gave him a slow nod and a smile filled with bliss.

"That's more I like it" May smiled satisfyingly.

Their moment was immediately interrupted by Jasmine who has her hands filled with twigs and branches, "the heck are you guys doing?" she asked giving them a weird look as Drew stood up with Brianna in his back.

"We're not camping, Drew's gonna carry Brianna to the PC" May explained.

"Carry her? Hey, no offense, but he has a small build, and I know she's small, but it's dark out and it'll take more than 1 hour with her in his back" she said all that with a look that says; "are you kidding me?"

"WHAT!?"

"You mean I have to carry her while walking more than an hour!?" Drew shouted hysterically.

"Can't handle it, now can you?" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"H-how can you be sure it's more than an hour?" May asked.

"Trust me, I know so"

"S-so, we have to camp after all...?" Brianna paled and fainted making both Drew and May panic.

"Brianna!" May screamed and hold her shoulders to prevent her from falling and gently puts her head to Drew's back. They both sighed in relief.

"You guys are acting like you're a married couple handling their child" Jasmine commented casually.

"Jasmine!" May whined.

"Hey, don't pair me up with this no-good coordinator" Drew complained. Apparently, May just couldn't take the 'no-good coordinator' part.

"What do you mean 'no-good'? I so beat you in the Kanto grand festival 3 years ago!"

"Yeah? Well I defeat you last year and I will do it again"

"Oh, YOU'RE ON!"

As the two continued arguing, Jasmine puts her hand to her head and shook her head sadly, "this is gonna be a long night"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It turns out shorter than expected... I hope you like it anyway, I promise next chapter will be twice longer and better... I think... Probably... Hopefully...<strong>


	5. Veggie-haired counter-attack

**Okay, here goes! Before I start, just fyi, there won't be anything inappropriate for a T-rated fict! So no M-rated material. Drew will absolutely NOT be in the same tent as the girls. I absolutely don't allow it. Not now... Someday, maybe...?**

**May: No**

**Me: No it is. Sorry if I sort of get your hopes up, Drew.**

**Drew: Shut up. You don't own anything in pokemon.**

**Jasmine: except me**

**Drew: except her.**

**Me: And PS, Drew might be a teeny tiny bit OOC in this chapter. Mostly because I wanted to laugh... HOLIDAY'S ALMOST OVER, PEOPLE! IT'S TOO DEPRESSING TO BE TRUE!**

**Drew: I have a horrible feeling about this**

* * *

><p>May grumbled angrily, muttering some curses under her breath as she wraps Brianna's leg with bandage. 'I can't believe him!' May screamed mentally, 'what's so hard with treating someone's wounds?'<p>

"May, ouch!" Brianna winced in pain as May accidentally pulled the bandage too hard.

"Sorry!" May apologized before loosening the white wrapping on Brianna's legs. May suddenly sighed and said, "Sorry Brianna. The 'make Drew treat your wounds' plan failed"

Brianna smiled weakly knowing her friend's working hard, "it's fine. It wasn't your fault anyway"

May sighed as she recalled what happened a few minutes ago...

_"Me and Jasmine will go search for some woods and stuffs we will need for tonight" May winked at Brianna making her blush knowing she's planning something, "Drew can tend Brianna's leg while we're at it"_

_"Jasmine raised her eyebrows, "why?"_

_May facepalmed, but then realized she hasn't told Jasmine anything about how she's trying to make Drew like Brianna. "Uh, I'll tell you later"_

_"Sorry, no can do" Drew said crossing her arms._

_May frowned, "why not?"_

_"Because I-" the green-haired coordinator immediately covered his mouth before saying something he knows May would definitely tease him about. Now, he likes teasing her, but he definitely hates it when she teases him._

_But May heard that and asked, "because you what?"_

_"Nothing. I just don't want to" he said._

_"Yeah well you have to" May continued stubbornly, "let's go Jasmine"_

_"Wait!" Drew immediately grabbed May's wrist before she managed to walk away. May felt her heart skipped a beat. Brianna's jaws dropped as she witnessed this with her own eyes, while Jasmine widen her eyes briefly, but returned it back to normal in less than a second, brushing it off as something normal. As a rival, it's sad for May to admit, but damn he looks adorable with those tomatoberry-like cheeks. Wait, is this guy blushing?_

_May shook her head and tried to release his grip on her wrist, "Drew, let go" May felt as her heart raced faster and faster as Drew shook his head and opened his mouth to whisper something._

_"I can't" as he utter those words, his face got redder and redder, and apparently, so does May. But it all fade away for May as soon as she heard his next line._

_"I can't do first-aids"_

_..._

_Silence. The three girls were left speechless. Now, what kind of guy would grab a girl's wrist, with a flushed face, as if they were going to make a love confession, but turned out to only say; "I can't do first-aids"? _

_"What?" _

_"huh?"_

_"You can't do what now?" May asked. She obviously heard what he just said well. She just doesn't really want to believe it. Mr-oh-so-perfect-Drew CAN'T do first-aids? And further more, his confession on that silly thing was so extravagant, it almost caused a misunderstanding for her. Truthfully, she had expected something else. Something more... Romantic or such... Wait, the heck is she thinking? _

_"Shut up" Drew glared, "Go ahead. Tease me all you want. It's not like first-aids mattered in contests anyway!"_

_He's right alright. May will most certainly, without a doubt, tease him to her heart's content. But not this time, nope. Brianna's love story is counting on this, and he couldn't do the most important thing._

_"Give me a second" May grumbled and went to a nearby tree and repeatedly slammed her head to it. Why? Why now? 2 plans in a row and they both miserable FAILED! Drew, you idiot! _

_Surprised is probably not enough to express how shocked he was on her reactions. He was almost 100% positive she would tease him._

_They did nothing but watch her, sweatdropping as they wonder what has gotten into her. It wasn't long until the brunette released herself from the tree and walked to Drew with a first-aid kit in her hands. She then shove it to him in a manner like when they handed you your diploma. _

_"It doesn't matter. The thought is what counts" she said._

_"Ha?" Was the only word that escaped Drew's mouth. Is she nuts?_

_"Just grab the bandage and wrap her leg with it! It's as simple as that!" May said waving the bandage around then tossed it to him._

_"Wha-which part of "I can't" do you not understand!?" Drew shouted and shoved her back the kit._

_"Just try and you'll do fine!" May returned the kit. Her tone makes it sound like she's losing it._

_"I told you, I-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Jasmine yelled. Her loud, annoyed voice made them jump in surprise. The green-haired girl snatched the kit away from Drew and harshly put it in May's arms, "May will tend her wounds, Drew and I will search for food. You CAN do first-aids right, May?"_

_May gulped and nodded rather quickly. Okay, she's scared. As soon as Drew lets out a low chuckle, Jasmine glared at him enough to shut him up and get him to stand straight._

_"Good. Then I believe there is no problem" Jasmine said._

_"No, Jasmine. You don't get it, I-" May's sentence was cut short as Jasmine glared at her repeating the "I believe there is no problem" part with a low threatening tone that got May scared stiff. "Y-yes, ma'am.." As soon as the two left, May felt her legs feel jelly. "That was creepy" she muttered._

_Flashback ends..._

May groaned and buried her face with her hands. She really should've told Jasmine about the whole matchmaking plan earlier. Although what bothered her most is how she acts when May and Drew argued on things, and how she sort of treats them like a couple. She wasn't like that at first, she just started being like that some part of the way when May lost the map.

"May! May!" Brianna's voice brought May back to reality.

May blinked in surprise before asking, "Sorry, were you saying something, Brianna?"

Brianna swallowed her question if she was spacing out and went straight to, "does Jasmine like mister Drew?"

"What? No! I mean, Jasmine had just met Drew hours ago"

"But she seemed like she's jealous" Brianna said.

"I don't think so, she's probably just-" May paused to think. Jasmine seemed a bit mad the whole time ever since May tried matchmaking Drew and Brianna, and a couple times when May interacts with Drew-via yelling. IS she jealous?

Meanwhile with Drew and Jasmine...

"Do you like me or something?" May and Brianna's question was asked by a curious Drew.

Jasmine, who was in front of him stopped in her tracks and turned to him and asked, "What?" her eyes narrowed to him with a hint of disgust. "Give me a reason why on this damned poke-world would you think I like you?"

Drew raised his eyebrows on the 'damned poke-world' part and replied, "Well, I am pretty cute, I have a fan base, which you're welcomed to by the way, and-"

"Sorry, I'm not interested in narssists" Jasmine said with a bored look on her face.

Drew was rather taken back at how some people like her and May(A/N: and me) think he's a narssist but shrugged it off, "Well you seemed to be jealous when May-" Drew words were cut short as Jasmine's ear twitched.

"Jealous?" she asked rather sharply, "Why oh, WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A COUPLE WHO HAS BEEN DOING NOTHING BUT FLIRTING THE WHOLE WAY!?" she yelled at his face.

"Flirting!?" Drew asked frowning, "Me and May have been doing nothing but arguing"

"You were arguing with affection"

"Are you for real!? May is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Yeah! And-" Jasmine stopped processing what he just said, "what do you mean she's not your girlfriend?"

"She's my rival and probably best friend!" Drew yelled.

"Probably?"

"Yes, probably" Drew said, "I have no idea what she's thinking, okay! I mean, she's an innocent idiot who is also the densest girl I have ever met!"

Jasmine mouthed an "oh". "Well, as fellow green haired with a dense idiot as a crush-"

"I don't have a crush on May"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "the arguing with affection? How you seemed to really like teasing her? Yeah, just keep telling youself that" her voice sounded plain and bored with a hint of sarcasm. Drew frowned, signalling he doesn't quite like what she's implying.

Jasmine continued, "Anyway, I'm just gonna say... She's trying to pair you up with that Brianna girl, and honestly, she's not very good at it" she said looking around as if searching for something.

"Huh?"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't notice? Ever since we're here, she keeps trying to get Brianna to walk beside you, then she tried making you carry her, and just now she DESPERATELY tried to get you nurse Brianna! Oh, come on! At least the last one should be obvious!" Jasmine sort of yelled at the last part as she started climbing up a tree.

"Well, I do realize she's up to something since last night" Drew replied. He did noticed May seemed to be trying desperately on getting Brianna to get close to him. It's just as Jasmine said. It's almost like she's trying to make him like Brianna. Is she really doing that? Because seriously, that's kinda dumb. Is she though?

Drew then shook his head and shrug off the thought. That's ridiculous. He refused to think she is until he can find 100% guarantee she's really doing it.

"Hey! Grass-head-freak! Catch!" was the words that snapped Drew. He looked up to the source of the voice, and was greeted by an apple, crashing to head before landing to his hand. Drew's not sure to be thankful or not of the fact the apple was rather hard that it didn't leak any juice when it hit his head. Although, it's so hard, he thinks his head hurts a bit.

"There's more! Don't you dare let a single one drop!" Jasmine yelled as she started throwing the green-haired more fruits which he managed to catch. But her throwing is too fast that he was overwhelmed. "Jasmine! Wait!" Jasmine stopped and asked, "what?"

Drew took this chance to grab the fallen apple on the ground before looking up at her in shock, "Jasmine, are you really human or are you really a mankey?"

"Ha?" asked a hanging Jasmine with one hand holding a branch

~.~.~.~.~

"Done!" May exclaimed dusting her hands. The tent is finally ready, it's pretty small since it's made with little time, but it's pretty cozy and it's enough for three people. Yup. 3 people.

"So, I'll take the right side, Brianna can be in the middle and May can be in the left" Jasmine said briefly. The two girls nodded.

"Wait, what about me?" Drew asked pointing at himself.

The three girls gave each other glances before turning back to him. "Isn't it obvious?" Jasmine asked.

"What?"

Brianna jointed her hands together in an apologetic manner, "Mr Drew, I'm sorry!"

"What?"

"Drew..." May landed one hand on his shoulder. The next thing Drew knew, May and Jasmine had kicked him out of the tent in a rather forceful manner. Drew landed on the ground, face first.

"What was that for!?" Drew yelled as soon as he recovered from the kicking shock. May and Jasmine had their arms crossed like those guards in front of a cashino, glaring. "We're not sleeping with boys, obviously" May said.

"You're a guy! Man up and sleep outside!" was the last thing he heard as they shut the tent.

"Girls" Drew grumbled. "Fine! I don't want to sleep in that lousy tent anyway!" he yelled before walking away. After he's about 10 metres away from their tent, he goes under a random tree and sulked. Hands hugging his bent knees with his face buried in them. "Demon.. Witch... Heartless..." he goes grumbling under his breath.

It's dark out. Like, really REALLY dark that you can barely see a thing. Drew can only see the shining moon reflected in a beautiful clear lake in front of him. A beautiful clear lake...

Drew rose up as he thought of it. A house beside a beautiful lake in the middle of a peaceful forrest... Now that's an ideal house, isn't it? Obviously though, it is quite impossible to gather materials for a tent, so why not improvise and ask for some help at this situation? His smirk that pissed May off has finally made an appearance in this fict as he grabbed his pokeballs.

"Masquerain, Roserade, come on out"

~.~.~.~.~

"I might have outdid myself..." is what escaped his mouth, but seriously, he has a very satisfied smile pasted on his face.

"Masquerain, Roserade, remind me to do this in the appeal round for the grand festival. See if September can beat this" he gave his 2 pokemon high fives before looking back at his beautiful "tent".

It was "tent" made of ice. ICE. Masquerain froze the lake and built the iglo-like-"tent" on it. Drew wouldn't even considere it a tent anymore. The roses decorating it made it look absolutely stunning. He was more than proud at his new creation. It's actually depressing at the thought this has to disappear by tomorrow. Now he just have to pray it will be comfy in there.

"Brianna! Brianna, where are you going?" he suddenly heard May's voice. Turning around, he could see Brianna holding a flashlight with May trying to catch up with her from behind. He decided to stay and eavesdrop instead of going out and say hi.

"I'm going to see mr Drew, I really don't think he should sleep in the wild"

"Yeah, but where is he gonna sleep then? With us? No way!" May's voice is filled with disapproval.

"Yeah, but-"

"Brianna, it's Drew we're talking about! THE Drew who continuosly gives me a losing streak" May replied sighing reminding herself of her 'losing streak', "Knowing him, he probably has made the fanciest thing he could make out with his Roserade by now" Spot on, May.

Brianna looked at May in shock, "May, you acknowledge Mr Drew?"

May blushed before burying her face with her hands and groaned, "Well he IS a strong rival... I guess at some part, I sort of look up to him a bit"

"For giving you a losing streak?"

"Damned my losing streak" May grumbled in annoyance. Drew actually liked what he's hearing.

"So you like him?"

"No!" May yelled flustering, "Admiring with rivalry, and liking is totally different!" not this part though.

Brianna bit her bottom lip, "I like him because I admire him though. Mr Drew is just so great after all"

May became quiet. Great, huh? Well, he's great at lots of things, that's true. He's great at contests, making battles elegant and entertaining in it's own way, taking out roses out of nowhere, pissing her off, etc. May vein popped at the thought of how he's just really good, especially at pissing her off.

Brianna likes Drew due to her deep admiration. What about her? She admired him in her own annoyed way somewhere in her losing streak. Hey, maybe it's actually somewhere further back. He was such an annoying jerk when she met him. Somehow, he still helps her a lot, giving her advices, sometimes scolding her too. He went all the way just to help Ash and the others years back for her. Heck, he even admits it. He-

May stopped at her thoughts. He actually did those things for her? Why? She's just his rival, why would he? May shook her head. No, Drew is just being Drew, he's not Harley. He just wants everything to be fair and square. Yeah, that's it.

"May? Why are you shaking your head?" Brianna tilted her head in confusion.

"N-nothing"

"You weren't thinking of mr Drew were you?"

May lied immediately, "of course not!" thanfully, Brianna bought it. "That's good. I would definitely lose if you like him too after all"

"as if" May stuck out her tongue, "Brianna, I've been thinking. Why do you call Drew with mr?"

"Because I respect him"

May thought about it before continuing, "yes, but you're like, planning to be his girlfriend right? I think it's weird for you to keep on using mr"

"I suppose so, but..."

"Okay! Brianna and Drew matchmaking plan part 5!" Drew and Brianna can not believe what they're hearing. Brianna and Drew matchmaking plan... PART 5!? What were the other parts!?

"Part 5!?" Brianna exclaimed, "what is part 1?"

"Oh, part 1 is your dinner date, part 2 is this journey, part 3 is the piggy-back ride, and part four is tending your wounds. Which failed, but who cares? Part 5!" May exclaimed grinning looking as positive as she could, "repeat after me! Drew!"

Brianna blinked in confusion, "what?"

"Just say it. Part 5 is changing how you call him. Call him by his name. Now repeat, Drew"

"Drew"

"Good. This one's easy" May said actually feeling proud. "Okay, let's get back to the tent!" She exclaimed happily.

Meanwhile, Drew still couldn't believe what he's hearing. He brought his fist up, clenching it rather hard. "I knew it... I can't believe her!" he stormed off to his "tent" feeling irritated for reasons he's not even sure of. Why is he even that mad anyway? He questioned himself as he lets himself collapse in his bed, which is a pile of leaves, which isn't quite comfortable, but it will do.

For starters, pairing him up with Brianna is just... Not such a good idea. Why would she even care anyway? Well, Brianna has a crush on him, that's obvious enough, but she can't just go pairing off people. That's just...

Drew cleared his head and thought about it carefully. There's actually nothing wrong with matchmaking. But still, he just doesn't like it. Not when she did it towards him.

_"I don't like Drew!"_

May's voice started echoing in his head once more. She made it clear. She doesn't really have any romantic interest towards him.

_"I never do!"_

And it pissed him off and he's not even sure why. He just doesn't like it. Miss dense idiot is trying to make him like Brianna? Not a chance.

Drew mentally said to himself, '_Fine, if she wants to mess with me, she can try. But let's see if she can help not falling for me instead_' he smirked as he thought of a plan.

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh"

"My"

"Goodness"

May, Brianna and Jasmine stood dumbfounded at the sight of the iglo-like-building standing on top of the lake. It wasn't there last night. And there's really just 1 person they know who would decorate stuffs with roses.

"See, Brianna? I told you he'll do fine" May said. She knows that's what she said last night, but "he'll manage just fine" is totally an understatement for this.

"Good morning, ladies. What do you think of my tent?" they were greeted by the owner of the so-called tent.

Brianna was the first to reply, stammering, "i-it's beautiful, mi-"

May cleared her throat and elbowed the girl. "D-Drew" Brianna finished.

"Why thank you, Brianna" Drew said paying no mind on how she's talking.

"I can't believe it... YOU FROZE THE LAKE!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Jasmine yelled furiously.

"Cool it. I can just melt it. Right, Flygon?" Drew called out. The red-googled green dragon was already on it. Using flamethower melting the ice.

May stared sadly at Flygon's flamethower slowly melting the ice. Again, it's depressing to admit she actually wants to see the insides.

"I should've come here last night" she mumbled.

Drew smirked seeing his chance, "Oh? June is interested in my new creation?" he asked as he took a step forward.

"W-wha-? Of course not!" May took a step back maintaining the space when she accidentally slipped and lost her balance. Drew flawlessly managed to catch her, putting his arm to her back so she didn't fall.

"Watch it, you klutz" he said. May blushed almost immediately and broke herself away from him. "L-let's continue the journey!" she exclaimed quickly and took the lead walking in front so he couldn't see her red face. But it's impossible to hide her red ears. Drew couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was fairly confused. Drew's timing to catch May was perfect. It's almost as if he knew she was going to slip. Glancing at the place May lost her balance, she can see that part of ground is covered slippery ice. Jasmine immediately got the picture. Drew made a puddle there and half froze it to make it super slippery. So May would slip and fell.

He did that to make her turn red on purpose. On purpose.

"I knew he likes her" Jasmine grumbled, "They're such a dumb couple"

* * *

><p><strong>me: As promised, 2 times longer than the last one... Actually, it's 3 times longer. It's longer than I had thought it would be, really. <strong>

**Drew: you played that damned recording in my head again. Why?**

**Me: it's fun, don't complain. You know it drives you nuts. Anyway, starting from this chapter on, I'm gonna add a little spoiler for next chapter, and when I say little, I really REALLY meant little. Mostly because I sometimes forgot what comes next. If you want to read it, please continue on after the few dots below.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Next time~ the group will finally arrive in Rustboro City, and May and Drew are going babysitting while Jasmine and Brianna are out shopping, maybe! Fun! Drew will most likely hate me more cuz seriously, taking care of a child is a pain.**_

**_Fav sentence for next chapt~_**

**_Jasmine: We left you for an hour! Not 9 months for May to get pregnant and give birth to a child!_**


End file.
